Amazing Wrestling Endeavours International
AWE-I Amazing Wrestling Endeavours International, was a short lived wrestling promotion created by owner Vile "Vince" Viper to provide an outlet for his wrestling school students. The federation's specialized in quirky gimmicks with International stars, during the fed's run there wasn't a single American involved. The AWE-I had a working agreement with the IWA Hyper Fights, acting as a feeder fed for the organization, and landed many of the students gigs with major wrestling federations. These days AWE-I is more remembered for its "Monster Factory" specializing in Large men (over 6'7") with inane monster gimmicks. Many major heels came out of Viper's school, and got their first break on the AWE-I shows. MONSTER Factory Death In the Flesh (EuroSHOCK) Six Demon Bag (Big Garbage Japan, Super Jisatsu Story) BLOODLUST (Super Jisatsu Story) Splatterizer (BIG CLASH) Twitch (BIG CLASH) DAO (NWWA) Goliath (UWA) Death Adder (SWAT Fake Australia) Long Horn Devil (Alamo Pro) Hangman # 3 (Alamo Pro) DEATHKNELL (Shootfire Pro Wrestling) FrankenMachine aka Outcast # 1 (SPROS) Elephant's HEAD (S.W.A.T. Backyard) Parasite C, Jagged RockFace, Zero Gravity, The Marvelous Masque, The Misfits Reunions The bulk of the AWE-I shows are not televised, due to the green nature of the students. The rapid turn around of students also doesn't lend itself to running shows that can draw serious gates. To give newer students a feel for a large audiences, Vile "Vince" Viper runs reunion shows with as many former students he can get annually. The shows also features friends of Viper and IWA guest stars. Class ONE Reunion The show was headlined with Vile "Vince" Viper teaming with Brian Calypso to take on DAO & Goliath, with Viper getting the pin on DAO. A young OUTCAST #1 can be seen dressed as a robotic frankenstein monster taking on the Splatterizer. Parasite C defeats DEATH in the FLESH in the finals of a tournament. Reunion #2 "Dear Friends" Vile "Vince" VIper, Six Demon Bag, and "Hurricane" Hiro Yuko defeated Death In the Flesh, BLOODLUST, and Murderizer (Hangman #2) in the main event. The undercard sees a young Splatterizer defeating Gore Hound (Long Horn Devil). Reunion #3 "The Quickening" Death In the Flesh won a barbwire royal rumble. Parasite C wins the AWE-I Gold Star from Super Outcast in a sea of pain match. Titles ﻿Gold Star *Parasite C defeats DEATH in the FLESH in the tournament finals at Class ONE Reunion. *Splatterizer (BIG CLASH) defeats Parasite C at IWA Hyper FIghts Super Nova II. *Parasite C defeats Splatterizer in a barbwire match at BIG CLASH's Last Clash '05. *The Black Plague defeats Parasite C at EuroSHOCK's Civilzation PPV. *Jagged RockFace defeats The Black Plague at IWA Hyper Fights Super Nova III. *Super Outcast defeats Jagged RockFace at RAZOR's In the Dark Supershow. *Parasite C defeats Super Outcast in a sea of pain match at AWE-I's Reunion #3. *Jagged RockFace defeats Parasite C at AWE-I's Best In Class '05 PPV. Best In Class *02: Outcast #1 *03: Parasite C *04: The Black Plague *05: Parasite D *06: Screaming Monster Anthrogon Category:IWA Hyper Fighters Category:IWA Hyper Fights Category:Defunct federations Category:Federations Category:E-Fed Category:E-Wrestling